


Lord Commander Snow

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa and the lord commander’s chambers.day 8: the wall





	Lord Commander Snow

Jon is quiet as he walks her to his room, the Lord Commander’s chambers. Sansa is shivering on her wet clothes and the remnants of snow are still dripping down her hair, infiltrating her dress and stealing her warmth.

The Wall is different than she imagined. Louder, fuller. Some of her brother’s men stare at her as she walks down the corridor, they must have thought her as good as dead, assuming that her southron flowery looks would have gotten her killed.

Jon has yet to say a thing about her arrival. He had hear about her marriage, it was impossible for him not to, but he didn’t question her decision to leave her husband and run to the northest part of her father’s lands. Sansa doesn’t know if she’s grateful or irritated by his silence.  
His door is nothing to speak about, simple and strong, useful. Jon opens it with a push of his shoulder and the heavy smell of dirt reaches her nose quickly. She pretends not to gag but he sees it anyway.

“Forgive me,” says Jon. “I must still get used to not have a maid cleaning my room.”

“I don’t mind,” she says. “Here is safer. And warmer.”

Jon smiles. It has been years since Sansa last saw him smile and the image makes her heart grow and grow until it’s ready to explode out of her chest. Oh, how she missed him.

“You must be tired,” assumes Jon. “I’ll have my steward run you a bath so you can rest.”

He turns, perhaps to go call that steward of his, but Sansa reaches out her hand and closes her finger around his wrist. Jon stops abruptly, breathing deeply and turns slowly to her.

“I have missed you,” she says and he blinks, surprised. “I’m really happy to see you again, Jon. I swear.”

“I have missed you too,” he answers and there’s a hint of truth there, laced around his words. “It has been a long time.”

Two Stark children, separated by decisions, war and an entire realm between them. It’s almost funny, she thinks, that it’s them who have found one another. Arya should be here in her place, she had always loved Jon more out of the two of them. Sansa always saw him as nothing more than a half-brother, a constant presence that she never knew she could miss till he was gone.

“It truly has,” Sansa says. 


End file.
